Carlos Video 1
by Newbie-0.0Q
Summary: Have you ever wonder why Carlos has trouble posting videos on fridays? Well, Carlos was trying to make a video for the fans, but he is having a little trouble focusing and finishing it...


Carlos Video #1

**Author's Note: So this is another slash story by me, and I've decided to write a complete story for each pairing among the boys...that is my goal before school's over this term. xD Anyways! This story is for xxxkia who challenged me to write a slash story based on Cargan, rated T, and is about making a video for the fans...so have fun reading Cargan lovers!**

**oh wait I need to do that one little painfully irritating thing again... just give me a second to copy and paste it...**

****Disclaimer: Remember! I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that is related to the show or anything that is related to real life. Have fun reading!****

* * *

><p>Carlos Garcia scratches his head in pain, as he tries to figure out how to use the new video camera Kelly has given to them that morning. For the past hour, he's been figuring out how to use the buttons on the camera, and right now he's trying to figure out how to see his image on the tiny screen attached to the camera.<p>

_Hmmm… Could it be this black button?_

He presses on the button among all the other black buttons, and finally the little screen pops out from the side of the camera, allowing Carlos to see himself during filming.

"Yes!" he whispers, grinning at his success in managing to use the camera, and not destroy it, all by himself. He placed the camera on the table before doing his victory dance, diminishing the sheer chance of harming it.

* * *

><p>Logan Mitchell stirs in his bed, a sudden gust of wind blown over his naked body. He shivers achingly as he pulls his blanket higher over his chest and attempts to sling his arm to his right in hopes to gain some body heat from the person beside him, and possibly another round of love making now that the coldness has woke him up. He reaches over, leaning slightly to mould himself into the warmth of his boyfriend, Carlos Garcia, when he notices that his arm hits nothing but air, and his belly flops onto the bed, wrinkling the bed sheets. Confuse by the missing warmth and mass, he shoots up into a kneeling position; eyes darting around for his missing boyfriend.<p>

_Where's Carlos?_

He slowly drags his stiff body off the bed to get dress, and looks for the missing boy. He starts looking around the bedroom to see if Carlos is playing hide and seek with him. Next, he looks under the table, and then the bed, opened the closet, lifted clothes, and even checks their bathroom to find everywhere empty. He's eyes finally wander to the open door, the reason for the chill he recieve earlier.

_I wonder if Carlos went to find James…_

He continues his search, tiptoeing towards James and Kendall's room, where he hears moans and whimpers. Deeming that Carlos cannot be in there unless he wants to be scarred, he moves onward towards the living room, and there right beside the couch is Carlos, dancing like an idiot.

Standing right beside the swirly slide, Carlos is shaking his body to an unknown beat, moving his hips and swaying his arms in the air. He has a goofy grin plaster on his face, eyes shut in pure joy, as he hums the unidentifiable tune.

Logan smothers a chuckle, as he tries not to laugh at the scene, just so he can continue to watch. It's not every day situation in which Carlos dances for no reason, and he wish he has Kelly's camera in his hand, so he can record it. Carlos took off his helmet, flinging it as he jumps on the couch. Once he lands on the couch, he starts shaking his ass and slapping it like he is in the rodeo, still humming the unknown tune.

Logan drops his jaw at the sight, never thinking that he will witness this, as he feels himself going hard for a reason he can't seem to explain.

_God, how is this a turn on? This is pathetic…I have to stop him…_

"Carlos, what's with the victory dance?" Logan asks, breaking the silence and more importantly cooling himself down.

Carlos abruptly stops dancing when hearing that voice, clearly not expecting an audience as he turns around in shock that he is caught in the middle of the night, dancing like an idiot. Like really, who does that?

He turns around to see Logan standing at the entrance of the hallway leading towards their bedroom, smirking at him.

"Oh, hey Logan I thought you were asleep…" he starts saying, shaking in embarrassment as Logan approached him.

"I was asleep, until I got cold and wanted to cuddle up to my adorable boyfriend, when I realised said boyfriend isn't there," Logan pouts as he stood in front of Carlos, brown eyes looking upwards towards Carlos, innocent and pure.

"Well, I was just trying to figure out how to use this camera Kelly gave us, because I well, I…" Carlos shutters, legs going weak at seeing Logan looking at him like that.

"Because what Carlos?" Logan purrs, as he reaches out and grabs Carlos by the waist, and pulls him down onto the couch.

Carlos gasps at the sudden fall in height, and lands with a thump on Logan's lap, legs stretch out on either side of Logan. He quickly leans back, hands pressed on Logan chest as he desperately tries to pry himself away from the boy.

"Oh….," Logan whimpers, head leaning back slightly, his face going from innocent to pleasure, causing Logan to loosen his grip.

Confuse, Carlos sits still and looks at Logan for a while, before realizing that this is the best moment to escape from Logan's grip, as he quickly pushes himself backwards out of Logan's lap.

"Shit Carlos…" Logan whines, as Carlos ass rubs across Logan's hard on. Surprised that Logan is hard under him, Carlos sheepishly tries to pry Logan's grip from his waist and move away from the said horny boy. Logan releases him, unable to hold onto the squirming boy without letting the rest of the residents of 2J to start running out.

"Logan, I really need to be alone right now, I have to finish what I started," Carlos says before taking the video camera and his laptop, and moving to the other side of the couch. Logan starts crawling towards Carlos, trying to close their distance again, but Carlos glares at him. Logan stops crawling over and pouts at the distance between them, short yet unreachable because Carlos is serious.

"Fine, I won't continue, but can I at least know what you are doing?" Logan sighs, as he sits cross legged on the couch.

Carlos hesitates, thinking if he should ask Logan for help. He furrows his eyebrows, lips pouting slightly, arms crossed as he thinks hard.

_Should I or should I not? Without Logan, I wouldn't be able to finish in time and I don't want to upset the fans, but Logan…he…isn't…well… ah whatever…_

"…Logan, you remember that Kelly told us to make a video for the fans right?" Carlos starts, pausing to look at Logan, shifting in his seat.

"Yeah, what about it?" Logan replies, looking back and starting to move closer to the squirming boy.

"Well, I haven't started…because I just…" Carlos mumbles the end, head hanging.

"You just what?" Logan asks, leaning close to Carlos, trying to hear the end.

"…"Carlos mumbles again.

"What?"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO FILM, SO I HAVEN'T DONE MY FAN VIDEO YET! I FEEL BAD NOT BEING ABLE TO UPLOAD A VIDEO FOR THEM, SO Could you help me?" Carlos shouts, his volume tuned out when Logan muffles him.

They keep like this for while, Logan on top of Carlos with Logan's hand covering Carlos' mouth, eyes darting around to see if any lights are turned on, or anybody walking out towards the living room. Their ears perk up to listen for any sound, muscles tense and ready to bolt, only to hear their own breathing. That is when they both relax and moves to sit on the couch again. They squirm in silence, shifting in their seats, slightly fluster and hot from the fright. After what seem like a long time, both boys lift their heads and looked at each other.

"Hey you know…,"

"You first,"

"No you,"

"Alright," they both said at the same time.

Logan scratches his head as Carlos giggles at the unison. They both laugh silently, and Logan starts talking again.

"Ok Carlos, let's get this video started. You have anything in mind that you want to film?" Logan asks as his hand accidently dance past Carlos' thigh when he shifts over and grabbing the video camera.

The touch was quick, barely strong enough to go past Carlos' pyjama pants, let alone his skin, yet a small tingle travels upwards towards his lower abdomen, his breathe hitched in his chest. Carlos quickly shifts in his seat, trying to muster the sensation away before Logan notices, and thankfully Logan remains focus on setting the video camera onto record mode, and Carlos sighs with relief.

"So are you recording now?" Carlos asks, steadying his tone.

"Nope, not until you know what you want to film about," Logan replies again, as he presses his body close to Carlos to reach for the laptop. Carlos leans back at the interaction, allowing Logan to get the laptop, yet set a good amount of space between them, so he won't get fluster again. However, Logan's breathing streaks across his face; the hot breathe tickling Carlos' ears, making him blush and shiver.

"Let's do a video together…um… about… snails!" Carlos squeals as he jumps up, placing a good three feet away from Logan.

"Snails? You want to do a video on snails," Logan questions, his right eyebrow raise in amusement.

"Yeah! Or turtles, or hermit crabs, you know? Something slow, boring but surprising! Especially when they move," Carlos says; a goofy grin on his face.

"Uh huh," Logan responds, pressing the record button and aiming it at Carlos, "Why don't we start with answering some fan questions instead?"

"Ok. What's the first question," Carlos sighs, as he flops back onto the couch.

"Um, what is your favourite colour?"

"Purple."

"What is your favourite food?

"Corndogs."

"What is your favourite subject?"

"Drama."

Logan leans to his left, looking at Carlos.

"What?"

"Nothing, just didn't think you can act."

"I always pretend I'm El Hombre Del Flaming Space Rock Man."

"True, but that's not really acting."

"What do you know about acting?"

"Well, Camille acts, and she gave…me…some…pointers…"Logan stutters as Carlos crawls towards him, a glare on his face when he hears Camille's name.

"What kind of pointers?" Carlos asks, pushing the camera away and staring at Logan, daring him to say Camille's name again.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just rambles about being in character and not yourself even when the camera isn't on…"Logan squeaks, as Carlos hovers over him, their chests almost touching, lips just an inch away.

"Good because she better know that you're my boyfriend Logan Mitchell," Carlos growls, as he leans in for a kiss. Even though Carlos intents for the kiss to be rough and emphasis the "you're mine" point, it turns sweet and loving, cute like Carlos' personality. Their kiss turns out shorter than they want it to be, breaking apart, panting at the lack of oxygen. Carlos shifts back, lifting Logan's hand to aim the recording camera at him, and fixing his image.

"…So do you want to continue? "Logan asks, as he flips to the next question on the laptop, pretending nothing happened.

"I'm bored, can we do something else?" Carlos asks as he moves over to play with his laptop.

Logan smirks at the Carlos' respond, stops the recording and places the camera on the table. He moves to sit behind Carlos, his chest leaning against Carlos' back, head snuggling on the crook between Carlos' neck and shoulder. He brings both arms around Carlo's waist, pulling the Latino inwards, hugging him like a Koala bear.

"So what do you want to do then?" Logan purrs, his breathe once again sliding across Carlos' cheeks.

"I…I.."

"You what?" Logan asks as takes a deep breath of Carlos' hair, smelling the faint sweet vanilla smell, placing a kiss before placing his head on top of Carlos', intertwining his hands with Carlos' and bringing them into the hug.

"I…I want…"

"Want what?" Logan asks again, this time nuzzles his nose at the crook of Carlos' neck, gently placing a kiss there and moving upwards, kissing his neck and ear, encouraging the Latino to go on.

"I…I…," Carlos says, unable to concentrate on what he want to film next as dirty images fill his mind.

"Hm?"

"I…"

"…"

"Let's do this another time!" Carlos replies jumping up and dragging a satisfy Logan into their bedroom and locking the door.

* * *

><p>Scuttlebutter update:<p>

CarlosGaricalovesHelmet: WAAAZAAAA! Passed out last night! Sorry schedule has been crazy!I'll make it extra special!

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it Cargan folks! lol its short I know...my Jagan story is way longer than this but hey you still had fun reading it right?<strong>

**Anyways...I'm off to write a Kogan fic when I'm suppose to study for an exam on tuesday...so Review and make a failing Newbie happy!**

**NEWBIE OUT!**


End file.
